User blog:DarRam/LA Noire: Vengance
I came up with the idea of this sequel because I think that their was almost no justice for the corruption and depiction of certain areas of the LAPD and other figures involved. They were mostly responsible for the downfall of Cole Phelps and the death of the young man, specifically Roy Earle was. So I want the sequel involve some type of justice for Cole Phelps and his friends. Synopsis A direct sequel to the 2011 video game LA Noire, Jack Kelso along with Stefan Bekowsky, Herschel Biggs and Rusty Galloway create the LAPD Anti Corruption League. A faction like committee in the LAPD, where they task themselves to clean the police force of corruption as much as possible, specifically targeting the Vice Desk of the department along with other officers and officials involved in their corruption. At the same time the league avenges the downfall and death of their friend and co-worker, Cole Phelps. The league also targets certain mobsters involved in the corruption of the LAPD. They would play a huge role in getting Cohen arrested for tax evasion later in 1951 with the aid of the US Senate. Desired Release dates: In late 2021, if not, a few years after the release of GTA 6. Intented Gameplay I haven't come up with much thus far. The playable character will be Jack Kelso throughout the entirety of the game since in the previous game, the player had the ability to play Jack Kelso in half of the Arson missions and he knew Phelps from the war. I am also thinking that the player would be able to interact more with pedestrian characters, an idea heavily drawn from Red Dead Redemption 2. Jack Kelso would also have some type of accessible residence or safe house whatever it might be, an apartment or suburban house. In his residence, he would have the ability to change into an array of suits, go to sleep to let time pass (not to save the game), and access his garage (if he has one of course). Per usual, Kelso will be able to access the police stations on the map or other buildings and he will have the inability to draw out his firearm except in certain situations. However, he will have the ability to run over pedestrians more easily and get into fistfights with them including situations which would call for them. While driving, Kelso will have the ability to teleport to his desired way point, just like in the previous game. The game would include a third person and first person view, just what Rockstar has included in ''GTA 5 ''and ''RDR2. ''It would make improvements to overall game play, whenever the player is driving or in combat. Another change from the previous game is whenever in a vehicular pursuit or chase, the player will have the ability to shoot from their car instead of having to rely entirely on a partner to do it for them. The player will also have additional abilities to earn money by doing missions and side missions. They will also will have the ability to spend their money on cars from a physical car dealership, an extra garage, boats, and clothing. Geography The map would be increased in size and would encompass almost the entire city of LA, adding a coastal area that is accessible to the player. The accessible map will no longer be landlocked like it was in the previous game. Character List Protagonists *Jack Kelso (playable character) *Herschel Biggs *Stefan Bekowsky *Rusty Galloway *Elsa Lichtmann *Gordon Leary Antagonists *William Worrell *Roy Earle *Donald Sandler *Raymond Gordon *Fletcher Bowron *Mickey Cohen Category:Blog posts